Raijimoshi
Thunder |ailments = Extreme Thunderblight Stun Lingering Paralysis |weaknesses = Permafrost |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Raijimoshi is a large stag beetle-like Neopteron notable for its control over intense lightning. It is often seen with Fujimoshi in battle, and due to the immense danger it presents, it can only be fought in G-Rank. Physiology Raijimoshi greatly resembles a stag beetle, having two horns on its head, having two massive antler-like mandibles, a heavy, armour-like shell that hides a large pair of wings, many small hairs appearing on its legs and underside, and thick, armoured legs. That said, it also has traits from snakes and Asian dragons, having a long, slim body, short limbs, large eyes with slit pupils, a narrow, pointed head, and antennae that resemble forked tongues. Its body is primarily light blue, with the lower legs, underside, and the back underneath the shell being purple. Purple spots can be seen on the shell, and its wings are white, while the hairs found on its body are red. It also has a long, purple whip-like tail with several black spikes on it. Ecology Raijimoshi is an apex predator that subsists on many smaller monsters, such as Aptonoth, Kelbi, Konchu, Rhenoplos, Remobra, Great Maccao, Arzuros, Seltas, Gypceros, Congalala, Basarios, and Malfestio, and due to its immense strength, its only known competitors and would-be predators are Elder Dragons, like Amatsu, Valstrax, and Dalamadur, and Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, like Rajang, Deviljho, and Teramoshi. It has evolved to take advantage of the powerful thunderstorms found within the mountain regions it calls home, developing a thunder sac that stores lightning, fuelling it by absorbing lightning strikes with its jaws and wings, and having a large wingspan that allow for longer flights and greater oxygen absorption, and uses this lightning to paralyze foes from afar before finishing them off with its massive jaws and slam attacks. In addition to serving as a weapon, the large jaws are an indicator of health, with larger jaws signifying greater health, and females of the species choose mates based on how massive their jaws are. When threatened, they can produce loud, hiss-like squeaks by rubbing their abdomens against their wings, and their long, spiked, whip-like tails are useful for piercing through the shells of armoured prey and leaving foes dazed and confused with the impacts released from them, leaving them open to further attacks. In addition, it forms a symbiotic relationship with its close relative, the Fujimoshi, hunting down prey and creating massive storms together with it, and is usually seen by its side. However, these storms they produce can cause significant damage to crops and human settlements as well as the environment around them, so the Guild is tasked with keeping their populations in check whenever sightings of them occur. Behavior Raijimoshi is immensely hostile to other living things, attacking them on sight, and is brave enough to pursue even Elder Dragons like Kirin, Amatsu, and Valstrax. However, it forms a mutualistic relationship with its close relative, the Fujimoshi, and the only monster it truly fears is its other close relative, the Teramoshi, as the monster actively preys on it, which is due to it being completely immune to its abilities and using an element the monster is weak to. Abilities Raijimoshi has control over lightning intense enough to burn forests down in one strike and induce Lingering Paralysis in those they hit, and its long, whip-like tail can induce Stun, leaving its victims open to further beatings. Its rigid shell wards off blows that would crush a lesser Neopteron's, and its powerful wings allow it to fly for long distances despite what its long frame would suggest. Its massive jaws can be used to crush foes and direct electricity at them, and it can work together with Fujimoshi to perform devastating combination attacks. Habitat Raijimoshi can be found high up in mountainous regions. HP and Damage * Base HP: 5,000 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,500 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Jaws: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 30 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Head: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Shell: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Abdomen: 60 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Legs: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Wings: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Jaws = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Shell = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Abdomen = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Wins. * vs. Yian Garuga - Wins. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Wins. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Wins. * vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex - Wins. * vs. Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre - Wins. * vs. Seltas Queen - Wins. * vs. Seregios - Wins. * vs. Solifugale/Radiating Solifugale - Wins. * vs. Zurkorataan - Wins. * vs. Kirin - Wins. * vs. Mizutsune - Wins. * vs. Astalos - Wins. * vs. Glavenus/Windcleaver Glavenus - Wins. * vs. Deviljho - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Rajang - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Valstrax - Draw (Wins with damage taken if it teams up with Fujimoshi). * vs. Chameleos - Draw (Wins with damage taken if it teams up with Fujimoshi). * vs. Amatsu - Draw (Wins if it teams up with Fujimoshi). * vs. Teramoshi - Loses (Draw if it teams up with Fujimoshi). Attacks G200-400 Bite Raijimoshi bites twice in a row while moving forward. This attack deals high damage. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Multi-Bite Fujimoshi bites at the hunter twice in a row, similar to the Bite attack, but then follows up the attack by repeatedly biting at the hunter before finishing it with a lunge. This attack deals high damage. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Lightning Bite Fujimoshi stores lightning in its mouth, then bites at the hunter twice in a row while moving forward, with both bites releasing bursts of electricity with a wide radius. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight, has a 50% chance of inflicting Lingering Paralysis, and produces Violentwind effects. This attack takes longer to use than the standard Bite. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Bite + Lightning Ball Fujimoshi stores lightning in its mouth, then bites at the hunter twice in a row, similar to the Bite attack, except the first two bites don't release lightning bursts. Instead, it follows up the attack by spitting a massive ball of lightning at the hunter while moving backwards. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight, has a 50% chance of inflicting Lingering Paralysis, and produces Violentwind effects. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Slam Raijimoshi rushes at the hunter with its jaws wide open. If the hunter does not dodge in time, it will grab them, then slam them into the ground. This attack deals high damage. If it misses the first time, it will turn around and charge at them a second time. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Electric Aura When enraged, Raijimoshi produces an electric aura that drains the health of any nearby hunters while destroying normal bullets and arrows, and this will last until it calms down. Breaking the jaws will reduce the attack's range. Triple Lightning Ball Raijimoshi spews three lightning balls at the hunter in a row, shifting its body in order to increase its chances of hitting them while doing so. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight, has a 50% chance of inflicting Lingering Paralysis, and produces Violentwind effects. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Flying Grapple Raijimoshi takes flight, hovers over the hunter, then attempts to grab them with its mandibles. If it succeeds, it will fly high into the air, then plunge into the ground face-first, slamming the hunter into it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Stun, and the impact produces tremors that require Zenith/Dragon Tremor Res to negate. It will bite at hunters five times in a row before moving on to a different attack. Boulder Smash Raijimoshi digs its jaws into the ground, then hoists a massive boulder up before smashing it into the ground, causing four smaller boulders to fly around the impact site. This attack deals high damage, has a 50% chance of causing Stun, and produces tremors that require Zenith/Dragon Res to negate. It can only use this attack on the ground. Triple Tail Whip Raijimoshi hoists its whip-like tail into the air, swings it behind it in a diagonal fashion twice in a row, then swings it in a straightforward fashion. This attack deals high damage and has a 50% chance of causing Stun. Both swings have Violentwind effects. It can use this attack both in the air and on the ground. 360 Tail Spin Raijimoshi rears its whip-like tail back diagonally, then quickly spins towards the hunter with its tail stretched out. This attack deals high damage, has a 50% chance of causing Stun, and produces Violentwind. It can use this attack both on the ground and in the air. Wing Bolt Raijimoshi violently flaps its wings, causing a massive thunderbolt with a wide area of effect to strike it, then slams the ground below it, creating a burst of electricity with a wide area of effect. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight, has a 50% chance of causing Lingering Paralysis, and produces Violentwind. This attack can only be used in the air. Shock Grip Raijimoshi lunges at the hunter while its jaws are electrified. If the attack connects, it will grab the hunter with its jaws, electrocute them for 5 seconds, the casually throw them away. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight, and has a 50% chance of inflicting Lingering Paralysis. Spin Toss Fujimoshi grabs Raijimoshi by its hindlegs using its forelegs, spins it around multiple times, then flings it at the hunter at breakneck speed. This attack will instantly kill any hunter it hits, and it has Extremewind effects, knocking back any hunters close to it. If the Raijimoshi is not present, this attack cannot be used. It can only use this attack on the ground. Spike Combo Raijimoshi lunges at the hunter, grapples them with its fangs, then throws them behind it. As the hunter flies away, Fuijimoshi follows up the attack by spiking them into the ground with its lower horn. This attack is an instant kill if both the Raijimoshi and Fujimoshi are present (if the Fujimoshi is not present, the hunter will simply hit the ground, taking high damage and becoming inflicted with Stun). It can only use this attack on the ground. G600 Electric Tail Swings Raijimoshi's tail-based attacks now have a 50% chance of launching large lightning balls with each attack, and these bolts inflict deal damage, inflict Extreme Thunderblight, have a 50% chance of causing Lingering Paralysis, and have Violentwind effects. It can use this attack both on the ground and in the air. Reduced Grapple Time Raijimoshi's grapple-based attacks have a considerably shorter charge-up time, making them harder to dodge. Electric Barrier Raijimoshi produces four lightning balls that circle around it, making it harder to directly attack it, then sends them after the hunter. This attack deals high damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Lingering Paralysis, and the lightning balls have a homing effect when flung. Triple Lightning Summon Raijimoshi directs three lightning bolts towards the hunter, with faint lights appearing over the targeted hunter(s). This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight and has a 50% chance of causing Lingering Paralysis. It can only use this attack in the air. It is recommended to keep moving when it uses the attack, as the lighting bolts will home in on targeted hunters. Giant Lightning Burst Similar to Kirin, Raijimoshi charges its jaws with electricity, then slams them into the ground, causing a massive lightning bolt to strike the area in front of it. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight and Lingering Paralysis, and has Violentwind effects. Heavy Tail Swing Raijimoshi rears its tail back, charges it with intense thunder energy, then swings it with all its might, sending a large lightning ball flying in the process. The tail itself will instantly kill any hunter it hits, while the ball deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight and Lingering Paralysis, and has Violentwind effects. G800 Thunderous Tail Swings Raijimoshi's tail-based attacks always release lightning balls, increasing their lethality. When enraged, the lightning balls become larger and faster. Double Tail Attacks Raijimoshi's tail spins now move in a 720 degree angle instead of a 360 degree angle, and it will use six tail whips in a row instead of two, shifting their direction so it has a better chance of hitting the hunter. Tail Burst Combo Raijimoshi hoists its tail into the air, then slams it down in four directions; its backside, its left, its right, and finally, the area it was previously facing, causing clusters of lightning balls to fly across the ground with each swing. It will then jump high into the air, do a backflip, then use a heavy tail slam on the ground below it, creating a lightning bolt with a massive area of effect. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight and Lingering Paralysis, and has Violentwind effects. Thunder Jump Raijimoshi raises its jaws into the air while rubbing its wings against its abdomen, summoning eight large thunderbolts, then jumps into one. As the thunderbolts linger, it will rapidly jump between them in randomized directions in order to confuse the hunter, then quickly lunges at the hunter with its jaws outstretched. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Thunderblight and Lingering Paralysis, and has Violentwind effects. As its health gets lower, it will use more jumps before the lunge, and said jumps will become much faster. Thunderous Tornado Similar to Aruganosu and Goruganosu, Fujimoshi and Raijimoshi rapidly spin while facing each other, forming a massive, electrified tornado around them that rapidly drops clusters of elemental balls around it, then move in the hunter's direction in the hopes of hitting the hunter with it. This attack is an instant kill, and ignores skills like Guts and Guard +2. It will also home in on targets, and lasts for 60 seconds before ending. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCkmgssjhvo Weapons Great Sword Wrath of Zeus Long Sword Olympic Judgment Sword and Shield Indra's Blessing Dual Blades Moshi Mandibles Hammer Raging Thunderstorm Hunting Horn Raijin's Drum Lance Thunderous Mandible Insect Glaive Electrical Polearm Heavy Bowgun Godly Supercell Bow Summoner of Lightning Tonfas Shocking Gauntlets Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +15 *Thunder +15 *Ice -15 *Dragon +15 *Earth -15 *Wind +5 Skills: Thunder Atk +3, Thunder Res +20, Thunder Sword +3, Crystal Vulnerability Gunner G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +20 *Thunder +20 *Ice -10 *Dragon +20 *Earth -10 *Wind +10 Skills: Thunder Atk +3, Thunder Res +20, Thunder Sword +3, Crystal Vulnerability Carves G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The head will become scarred. Jaws- The jaws will break off. Shell- The shell will crack, exposing the monster's vulnerable back. Wings x2- The wings will be have tears in them. Legs x6- The legs' armour will become cracked. Tail- The tail will have cracks and chips in it (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Quests G-Rank Trivia * Raijimoshi's name is a combination of Raijin, the Japanese god of thunder, and moshi, which is Japanese for "insect". * In terms of design, Raijimoshi was partially inspired by Thundurus, a Pokémon that was also based off Raijin. To be specific, is Therian form, which resembles a large snake. * Raijimoshi frequently appearing alongside Fujimoshi is based on how Fujin and Raijin are often paired together in Japanese mythology. * Breaking Raijimoshi's shell exposes its vulnerable back, making it susceptible to damage, and breaking its legs will topple it, allowing players to attack its vulnerable stomach. * When exhausted, Raijimoshi's electric projectiles will have less range and power, and some of its physical attacks will come out slower. It can recover stamina by eating corpses. * Similar to how Aruganosu and Goruganosu support each other, Fujimoshi and Raijimoshi will hit each other with their tails if either of the two are paralyzed or put to sleep, freeing them from those status effects. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Zenith Species Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Extreme Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Lingering Paralysis Monster